Namira
Namira é o Príncipe Daedrico escuridão e repulsividade, cuja esfera é aquilo que está nas sombras e não reprováveis pelos mortais. Ele é associada com aranhas, insetos, lesmas e outras criaturas que causam repulsa nos mortais. Ele também é conhecido como Amante da Decadência, a Devoradora dos Mortos, e o Daedra Espírito. Ela é conhecida como a patrona dos canibais, se deliciando com o consumo dos mortais, mas, ela não é a deusa do canibalismo; mas sim, das coisas que causam repulsa e são altamente reprováveis pelos mortais, tal como o canibalismo. O plano de Oblivion de Namira chama-se Vazio Ambulante. Namira, or Namiira,1 the Lady of Decay, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness.2 She is known as the Spirit Daedra, ruler of sundry dark and shadowy spirits, and is often associated with spiders, insects, slugs, and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion.2 Namira also appears to be associated with beggars and the beggaring gifts of disease, pity and disregard.3 Namira is also called the Great Darkness, and is thought by the Khajiit to bear a connection with Lorkhan.1 Namira's followers keep to themselves, preferring to live peacefully in dark and squalid conditions, though they will react violently at any attempts to "save" them from their lifestyles.4 Their behavior has even involved ritualistic murder and cannibalism.5 Her enemy is Ebonarm and her summoning day is Marukh's Day. Her followers and priests of Arkay are often at odds.45 Namira and her shadowy endeavors are often recognized to bear some association with eternity.6 Invocação Namira pode ser invocada em 9 da Segunda Semeadura. Ela também pode ser invocada em seu altar por alguém que seja repulsivo, já que Namira odeia pessoas atraentes. her summoning day is Marukh's Day Plano de Oblivion Her realm, the Scuttling Void, is an eternal dimension about which little is known other than its name História Primeira Era Um dos primeiros encontros com Namira, documentado, é o conte de uma pessoa que interagiu com o Príncipe em algum ponto da Primeira Era. Essa pessoa, conhecida como Adulador, era o 13º filho do rei de Valenwood. E como o Adulador não estava em posição de assumir o trono ou mesmo herdar sequer propriedades e riquezas. Enquanto procurava por fortuna e fama, ele conheceu e salvou uma mendiga, que era na verdade Namira. Ao reconhece-la, ele a implorou para tornar-se seu aprendiz para obter poder e glória. Ele a seguiu por trinta e três dias e noites, implorando; no décimo terceiro dia que ele tinha completado suas lições, e então lhe deu poder. Ela deu-lhe três bençãos: doença, piedade e desprezo. Com essas "bençãos", ele se tornou lendário entre os mendigos. Primeiro, ele poderia ter qualquer doença com seus sintomas bem visíveis; mas ele sempre deveria ter ao menos uma doença. Daí então ele se tornou um mendigo; um poderoso mendigo que conseguia invocar a piedade de qualquer pessoa que cruza-se seu caminho. E finalmente, o Adulador descobriu que o poder do desprezo lhe daria acesso a todo tipo de segredo; pessoas desconsideravam a presença dele, contando coisas importantes sobre as pessoas. O Adulador descobriu então todos os segredos dos cidadãos da cidade. Depois desse dia, é comum as pessoas dizerem que, se alguém quer saber de algo nas cidades, deve perguntar aos mendigos, já que supostamente eles teriam olhos e ouvidos para todos os segredos das pessoas. Terceira Era Quando invocada em seu altar, Namira falou para seu campeão sobre Os Esquecidos, um fanático grupo de adoradores que vivem na escuridão da ruína de Anga. Alguns sacerdotes de Arkay planejavam trazer luz para Anga e "salvar" Os Esquecidos. O campeão foi ordenado por Namira a utilizar o Feitiço de Namira nos sacerdotes e deixar que Os Esquecidos os eliminassem. Quando todos foram mortos, Namira recompensou seu campeão com seu anel. O Anel de Namira reflete o dano mágico e físico. Quarta Era Durante a Quarta Era, o jogador pode encontrar um grupo de canibais que veneram Namira. Os canibais queriam matar e devorar um sacerdote de Arkay, o jogador pode: matar o sacerdote e ganhar o Anel de Namira ou matar todo o culto de canibais. Enquanto o anel for utilizado, o Vigor é aumentado e o usuário pode se alimentar dos mortos, que aumenta Saúde e a regeneração de Saúde. Artefatos Daedrico O artefato de Namira chama-se Anel de Namira. Para consegui-lo em Oblivion, o jogador deve completar a Missão de Namira. Em Skyrim, o jogador deve completar a missão O Gosto da Morte, e aliar-se a Eola. No entanto, em cada jogo, o anel possui encantamentos diferentes. The Ring of Namira is usually bestowed on those who gain Namira's favor by performing a great feat in her name. The Hero of Daggerfall was blessed with the ring for dispatching an ancient vampire.7 The Champion of Cyrodiil was likewise rewarded for helping her followers retaliate against those attempting to turn them away from her.4 The Last Dragonborn was also given the ring for helping her secretive followers in Skyrim and becoming her champion. Curiosidades * Namira was one of the Daedric Princes who made no appearance in Morrowind, besides being mentioned in books and some NPC dialogue. Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:Daedra Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens